City Sushi and City Wok story
by Ms Thunderchaser IV
Summary: This is my own twist to City Sushi, Butters befriends the child employee of City Sushi. With the clash of asian sterotyping and constant war, can their friendship overcome all of it or be torn apart at the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1 City Sushi**

**This is my own twist to the episode City Sushi, I may not get the dialogue right and I added my own lines, I just hope you enjoy**

Somewhere deep in the state of Denver, Colorado, lies the town of South Park and all its douchey inhabitants and often but very hard to come by nice people.

Butters Stotch walked along the streets cheerfully as always dressed as a mailman carrying a bag full of flyers.

"Postman Butters here! New Asian restaurant just down town, come check it out!" Butters handed the flyers to one man only for him to crumple it and throw it behind his back. Handing another flyer to a woman, she made a quick read before tossing it behind her.

Postman Butters was lively as ever, there were tons of flyers to be delivered around town and he is the only one who can pull it off. The other postmen, on the other hand, didn't give crap about the flyer, nobody really gives a damn about a new Asian restaurant opening anyway. To them it was just another City Wok run by a random asian, they're all alike so it wasn't big news.

As Butters passed by a few people, he found himself in front of the City Wok. The chinese restaurant was a decent looking place run by none other than Tuong Lu Kim. What was different was a sign "Now Hiring" posted on front.

"Hello welcome to shitty wok can I take your order please?" Lu Kim asked as he entered.

"Hello there sir!" Butters greeted happily.

"Oh hello little boy, you here to order or get job?"

"No I'm just handing out flyers today sir. Theres a new asian restaurant opening in town, it's called City Sushi."

"Lemme see that!' Lu Kim snatched the flyer from Butters, as he read the title his hands shook in fury at the words.

City Sushi, Japanese Restaurant.

The one word that stood out of them most to his utter disgust was Japanese. Of all things he hated most, Japanese people were one of them.

"What the fuck! How come every time a hardworking chinese man sets up a business some smelly Japanese Dog has got to bathe in here! Where is this Japanese toilet bowl!"

"Just across from here." Butters replied innocently.

Before he could go on a warpath and march into Sushi City, a girl with black hair fashioned into two pigtails with orange highlights entered inside. She wore a black hoodie with a skull printed on front, her black and orange hair was tucked under a dark gray beanie, strangely she wore a padlock around her neck along with a chain, and in her hand was big lollipop. Her face was plastered with a stoic expression and blank eyes.

Butters recognized her at an instant as Danielle Connors, the quiet goth kid that never talked to nobody in his class. Several times he tried to strike a conversation with the lonely kid, but she always left before he could do anything, most of all he wanted to see her smile.

"Hey there Danielle!" Butters greeted warmly as usual.

"Hey Butters." She replied back nonchalantly crossing over to the counter. Butters glanced at Danielle again, hoping to get a different expression from her. Lu Kim, realizing his regular customer was immediately distracted of anger.

"Hello Danny boy, the special fried rice combo again right?" Kim asked.

"I'm a girl ," she corrected for the thousandth time, he always mistook her for a boy much to her chagrin and was ready to give up correcting him, "yes, I would like the same as always."

Little Butters, still curious to see Danielle smile, handed a flyer over to her. "Hey um, there's a new Sushi restaurant that opened across town, maybe you'd like to see it?"

Danielle took hold of the paper but didn't say a word, Lu Kim shook his head and said, "Oh, she won't be going to no stinky sushi place, she a loyal customer." He proudly stated not even noticing Danielle walk out.  
>"Which reminds me, where the hell is that place!"" he screamed in thick chinese accent.<p>

Quickly Butters led the way, only for it to be right next door. Without warning, Lu Kim kicked his way into the entrance and inside the humble eatery. Behind the counter was a Japanese man with black hair wearing a white gi while carrying a cleaver in his hand.

Lu Kim didn't wait on introductions and went straight to screaming in his hate filled rage.

"What's the big idea putting your shitty sushi doing next to my shitty wok!"

Junichi Takayama was a kind man who disliked being disturbed during working hours, as soon as an angry chinese man burst through the door, he was bewildered on why the man was shouting at him.

"What are you saying? I can't understand your accent." Takiyama said rather confused. "Do you want city tuna roll?"

"No I don't shitty tuna roll! I want you to find another shitty town to open your shitty sushi place!" he yelled back.

Takayama was losing his patience with him at an increasing rate, "maybe if you were speaking engurish I would probably understand you!"

"I am speaking engurish, why don't you speak engurish you soba eating fuck!"

"Hey Mr. Kim, hey Butters," said Danielle besides Takayama calmly, while cutting up a roll with her own cleaver. She was quite use to screaming elders but found it surprising that Lu Kim would be raising hell in another restaurant.

"Oh hello Danny, what are you doing in this shitty place?" Lu Kim asked distracted from anger yet again.

"She works here, I hired her." Takayama answered.

"YOU WHAT! First you open your shitty sushi next to my shitty wok, now you steal my loyal customer!"

Danielle looked at her boss and at her favorite restaurant owner, one thing she hated was when people were get blamed for something they didn't do on purpose or didn't do. She certainly wasn't going to let her boss get the blame.

"Mr. Kim I can explain, I took the job for my own reasons and he was paying a fair wage. I took the job so please don't blame him." She said to him with composure in her attitude.

"Oh so it's money eh?" Lu Kim figured. "You shouldn't work here in this toilet bowl, how much he paying, I pay you more, how about $5.00 an hour."

"Mr. Takayama pays me $7.56." Danielle said.

"Sorry, but your customer works for me now." Takayama said rather apologetically.

It didn't take long for Lu Kim to lose it, "DAMN YOU! FUCK YOU JAPANESE DOG AND FUCK YOU LITTLE GOTH BOY! YOU ARE NEVER TO COME TO MY SHITTY WOK AGAIN!" he blasted out at Danielle and Takayama stunned at his frenzy.

Danielle was struck with silent horror, her face paled with shock and dismay like old plaster. She loved City Wok for all the chinese food that Lu Kim made, she didn't mean for him to hate her for just working at a sushi place, if she knew that Lu Kim detested Japanese people so much she wouldn't have gotten the job in the first place.

"Don't you yell at my employee! Get out or I call police!" Takayama had just about enough of Lu Kim and he would not let him yell at his young worker.

Lu Kim left for the door in complete fury, his loyal customer betrayed him. No way he's ever gonna let her step foot inside his restaurant, there's no way he's going to let the Takayama guy replace his shitty wok either. There will be hell to pay for both.

Butters, who had witnessed the whole fiasco stared at Danielle who was still paralyzed from the whole thing.

"No more fried rice, no more kung pao chicken, nothing…." Her lip began to tremble, Butters couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, he's seen her couple of times enjoy the food in such good manner, it would be an awful torture for her to never eat the dishes again.

"It's okay Danielle," he told her soothingly, "I can get you all the fried rice you want. I can always sneak them over."

The look on Danielle's face almost lifted into a surreal smile, "Really Butters? If you do that then I'll let you have as much sushi as you want."

"Sure!" Butters beamed with joy, "I always like sushi."

"C'mon kid!" Lu Kim hollered as he returned to grab Butters by the arm, "You don't want this sushi, it give you worms."

The insulted chef finally drew the line, "Better than shitty kung pao chicken made from cat!"

At a second, Lu Kim flew over the counter smashing the glass and socking Junichi in the face, Junichi returned the punch.

Butters and Danielle looked at them unable to stop the asian fury from working up their nerves.


	2. Ch2 Nieghbors

**Ch2 Neighbors**

Butters father was known to be an overly strict man with an awful compulsion to always ground Butters, although he doesn't realize his own flaws he believes it to be for the good of his son. When the police had come to knock at his door, he was not surprised to find Butters with them.

"Excuse me," Sergeant Yates said, "Is this mailman yours?"

"Yes. That's my son, Butters."

"I'm sorry to tell you that your son caused an Asian turf war, we'll pay for the damages but please keep a closer eye on your son."

Danielle, who was alos with them then protested, "WHAT! Butters didn't start the fight, Lu Kim went berserk and fought my boss! He's just a witness!"

"Butters you're grounded!' Stephen declared not hearing Danielle's words.

"But sir I was just passing out-"

"Don't talk back to me!" Stephen scolded. Danielle stood in front of him agape, she couldn't believe it, they were punishing Butters for nothing he did!

"Are you listening to me old man!" Danielle screamed at Stephen only for him not to see or hear her presence. "Butters don't go up to your room! You didn't do anything!" she begged.

He turned to face her from the stairs, "I'm sorry Danielle but I gotta." He held his head down sadly, he couldn't fight his parents.

"Butters, quit talking to nobody and get yourself in your room." Stephen spoke more sternly this time.

"Hey! Hey!" Danielle took her large sucker and was about to whack his leg, only for the door to slam in her face.

"AAAAH!" infuriated she banged on the door, "Why doesn't anybody ever listen to me!" infuriated she began kicking the door. How come people always didn't notice her existence? What was wrong with people?

"C'mon little boy." The officer guided her over the street.

"I'm a girl!" Danielle hissed under her breath.

Right where her home was, stood a grand mansion, which was out of place in the entire neighborhood of little houses, but like Danielle, the house was never noticed by anybody. Not one took a second glance at it or questioned its standing in the neighborhood.

The front had marble stairs that led to a wooden and glass door with intricate carvings of angels and flowers, the glass was thick and expensive that it looked just like real crystal. The house was baby blue and vanilla cream colored with four balconies. Her family was rich as hell, but she didn't give crap to any of their fortune.

The officers gave one knock on the door and a man in a blue and white striped suit appeared on the door with black hair.

"A policeman, what are you doing here?" he asked languidly at him.

"Sir we've found your son, it seems like he took part in an Asian turf war."

"I did not take part in some stupid asian turf war I'm telling ya! The owners of the Asian restaurant started the fight! And I'm a girl!" she argued. She was willing to stand up to this unfair assumption; this is for her and for Butters.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have no son. I wish we did, but we weren't able to have one." He said rather dejectedly.

"Wait! Dad I'm your daughter!" she broke free and ran past him and into the house. Mr. Connors didn't seem to see his daughter at all.

"Next time sir, please keep a watch on your child." The policeman warned before heading away to his car. Mr. Connors then shut the door shaking his head, his wife Amelia Connors then appeared to his side confused.

"Who was that dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Some hallucinogenic policeman saying he had our son who started a turf war." He replied in an uncaring tone.

"Sweetie." Amelia cooed, "You know we weren't able to have one, and if we did we know he'll be better than some kid who started a turf war."

Danielle who was near the stair steps the whole time fumed behind them madly, "Hey you douchebags, I'm over here! You had a daughter! A GIRL!"

"By the way I keep hearing a girl around, I have never seen her at all."

"Probably its the kids around the neighborhood." Mr. Connors said coolly.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Danielle screamed and ran up to her room, "those fucking blind and deaf bastards!"

She threw herself on her bed punching her pillow before collapsing in exhaustion. Small tears formed in her eyes but she forced herself to stop crying. Finally lying down on her back, she looked around the self made room. Inhaling a breath, she slowly began to count all her possessions to quell her frustration.

Her room was spacious with a walk in closet and rotating mirror it could be considered a secret room with a secret stair that led to an attic, her carpets were deep mauve and the walls were painted misty lavender, all her trunk were filled with toys and loads of clothes. She was rich and had all of that, but none of them were given by her parents. Everything she had gotten were through her own hands, her parents never thought of spending a dime on her, and not even know they had a daughter living with them for nine years. Thankfully, her parents had a vault with tons of cash in the house, she had learned to break in and feed herself through their endless earnings, she had to survive somehow to feed and clothe herself. They wanted a son so bad they were deluded about the daughter's nonexistence.

Sighing, she remembered how she enrolled herself to school and had to do things all her own while her parents were away on vacation. School was pretty much everybody ignoring her and much boredom. Her life was a miserable crap from the start, that's why she got a job; her happiness began when Lu Kim had first noticed her as a customer of City Wok. Then the visits became frequent, and her constant visits were much joy to Lu Kim as it was to her, because both had recognized something special. Danielle's love for chinese food and Lu Kim's love for frequent customers. Then along came Junichi Takayama, he had recognized the girl's ability to chop things with ease and had praised her for it, for nobody had ever praised her before. It was just today that she ended up with a broken heart, for her favored restaurant owner now hates her. The thought of it made her feel like she lost a best friend.

Tears rolled down her cheek of having someone she liked a lot dislike her so much. As she closed her eyes ready to sleep the night away, Butters popped into her head like a freshly baked cupcake.

"Oh no! Butters, I hope he's okay." Quickly she jumped out of bed and ran to her window. Right across from her window did she find Butter's bedroom window with him staring out blankly.

Butters looked out lost in his own world contemplating on his parent's unfairness. How is it that whenever he was doing anything harmless, some bad luck always had to come his way resulting to being grounded? All his life he had put up with being grounded 24/7, he sighed thinking about his misfortune.

"Ow!" he cried out as a small paper airplane hit him on the nose, he quickly unfolded it on his lap and found a message written on it.

_Butters, it's Danielle. Thanks for the offer today._

He glanced over to the other house to find Danielle waving at him, but still not smiling. Butters wrote down a note on a paper and folded it into a plane, he then threw it letting it sail away into Danielle's room with ease.

Danielle swiftly caught it, unfolding the old paper did she read words that created a nice warm feeling that beamed inside of her.

_To Danielle:_

_It looks like we're neighbors I never knew you lived next to me. I hope to see you tomorrow._

_Neighbor and friend,_

_Butters_

A friend, nobody has ever befriended her before. Those words may have been simple, but the mere thought of having a friend was enough to give her joy. Danielle collapsed onto her bed pinching herself if she was dreaming or not. With a joyful kick of the sheets she snuggled under them, imagining of playtime with her newfound buddy.

Meanwhile, in a secret room of an unknown house, Lu Kim had set three newspaper pages featuring City Sushi and Takayama on the floor. Slowly, he dipped his brush into blood red ink and began to scrabble fiercely on them.

"You try and destroy my shitty wok! You're gonna be in big surprise you Japanese dog."


	3. Ch3 Asian Assembly

**Ch3 Asian Assembly**

As Mr. Connors waited for his favorite show to start, a commercial came on with the famous City Wok and City Sushi appearing on screen.

"Oh, Amelia, check this out another Asian restaurant just opened in town." He called over to his wife.

"Do we really need another one?" she sighed, "well, they do say Asian business is quite popular."

Just outside the restaurants, the field reporter came into view. "Tom, a brand new sushi place has opened in South Park, adding to our booming Asian district. With the addition of the new Chinese restaurant, townspeople are officially naming this whole Chinatown area "Little Tokyo."

A shocked Lu Kim runs outsides to see the sign, "what the fuuuuck!?"

* * *

><p>The next day was like any other day for Danielle. She got up and put on her dark gray skull beanie with her padlock and chain around her neck and headed downstairs without a word to her parents.<p>

She walked down the streets of South Park to school with the same stoic look on her face, but deep down she was excited to meet Butters. Danielle never had friends before, this made her heart pound but it did not affect her expression at all.

At South Park Elementary, the school bell rang and all the children bustled inside to go to class as usual. Danielle strolled into the halls of the school with plenty of the children chatting up with one another, not one gave a glance to this goth looking kid passing by almost like a phantom. She had watched and observed the kids for a long time now and knew how many of them acted around eachother.

Nearby, she caught a glimpse of Wendy Testaburger talking about the new project with all the girls from Danielle's class. Plenty of times before she would greet a good morning and a hello to the smart girl, hoping that she would befriend the very bright student, alas she never noticed her existence nor did she hear her, so what was the point of even greeting her anymore?

From the other side of the hall she saw the four infamous troublemaking boys, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. The boys were arguing about something again, and as always they were telling Cartman to shut up and the words and fat ass and Jew were thrown. Danielle knew them very well and often times they were the source of trouble in town, she did not take interest them that much. However, she had tried to befriend Kenny several times during recess, unlike most kids he saw her like any sighted person should and invited over to play, although he forgets a second later and runs off with his friends.

Well at least he noticed her.

So Danielle gave up trying to make friends or be heard by anybody. Always on the outside looking in, always alone with nobody to play with during recess or talk to during lunch, she became indifferent to everyone, yet this time with the exception of Butters of course.

Somewhere along the sea of children, she caught a sight of blonde hair and a blue sweater, and there was Butters just a few feet from her. She quickened her steps and calmly approached the boy with her stoic self.

"Hey Butters."

"Oh hey Danielle!" he said to her cheerfully.

"Didn't see you the other day, did you have an appointment or something?"

"Yeah! Went to see this Dr. Janus and told me I have multiple personality disorder."

Danielle looked at Butters quizzically, "you don't seem to have that disorder, you would usually change from a different person to the next, I don't see you do that."

"I always do that most of the time, I'm either porn star Butters, Postman Butters…"

Danielle blinked, "Postman Butters, like yesterday? You know that's just playing pretend right?"

Butters didn't get to answer back as Principal Victoria came with a megaphone and blasted an announcement. "Children we have special assembly today! So please enter the gymnasium for this special event!"

Just then, Junichi Takayama popped out from the crowd cheerfully, "Herro Danieru!" he called out.

"Mr. Takayama? " she said surprised.

"Lu Kim asked me to attend special assembly with him, hope to see you!"

Wait, Lu Kim, special assembly, with Mr. Takayama? That did not sound good.

*In the assembly*

"Okay, kids, today we have a special assembly, m'kay. Today we're going to learn about "the diversity of Asian people." Please welcome Mr. Lu Kim and Mr. Junichi Takayama." Mr. Mackey gave the floor to the Asians.

The Party Rock Anthem then blared from the speakers as the enthusiastic Asians hopped center stage.

"Ni Hao ma South Park Erementary!" Lu Kim yelled.

"Konnichiwa!" yelled Junichi.

The music then stops with them back to back, "Mr. Takayama did you know that China and Japan are actually different countries?"

"Oh reary? If you rook at map you can see." Junichi pointed to a map on the screen.

As Danielle sat on the bleachers, she face palmed herself, "this is not going to go well, I can feel it."

"This whooole thing is China and Japan is this rittle bitty country over here." Lu Kim explained.

"Here it comes." Danielle muttered.

"And that's why the Japanese are always trying to take over China!" he screamed.

Junichi's face fell, "WHAT!?"

Danielle's jaw dropped, no freaking way.

Lu Kim continued his humiliating tirade, "The Japanese planned to kill people in Nanking! The only thing they ruve more than killing people is killing themselves! Suicide rate in Japan sky high!"

Junichi couldn't believe it, Lu Kim set him up! "FUCK YOU!"

"Oh no, I'm Japanese, I had a bad day, I think I'm going to kill myself!"

_*Afterwards*_

He humiliated her boss, kicked her out of the restaurant, and what's next? Danielle put her head on the desk fuming madly in class.

"Hey Danielle," Butters whispered to her, "do you think they'll ever get along?"

"I hope so Butters, I hope so."


End file.
